carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ski Trouble
|Image file = Skitroubletitlecard.png |Row 1 title = Series |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 3 title = Season |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 6 title = Next }} is the second part of the thirty-fourth episode of The Care Bears Family. Synopsis On top of a tall hill in Care-A-Lot, Champ Bear is instructing Bright Heart Raccoon in the proper body position for downhill skiing. Satisfied that Bright Heart has got the idea, the two take off down the slope. Champ is initially impressed with Bright Heart and feels confident that he will soon be ready to ski on real snow, rather than the clouds they are practicing on. Just then, Bright Heart realizes to his horror that he has crossed his skis. As soon as Champ realizes this, Bright Heart loses his balance and topples over, taking Champ with him. The two tumble down the slope, with Champ landing in a cloud bank and Bright Heart thrown into the air and left dangling from a tree branch. Bright Heart is enthusiastic about his progress, which champ acknowledges but admits that skiing on real snow is much harder. Bright Heart suggests they go to earth and practice right away, but Champ declines, as it is time for his daily jog. Bright Heart reasons he can simply go by himself, but Champ quickly stops him. Champ warns him that skiing alone is much too dangerous and offers to go with him first thing tomorrow. This leaves Bright Heart disappointed. However, as Champ leaves, Bright Heart reasons that skiing alone can't be that dangerous and quickly heads for a ski slope on earth. As Bright Heart leaves, Beastly leaps out from behind a bush, cackling that now is his chance to catch Bright Heart. Shreeky then pops out, adamant that she will be the one to catch him. After a short argument, the two make a bet that if Shreeky catches Bright-Heart first (without using her magic mirror) Beastly will have to bring her breakfast in bed for a whole month. Beastly agrees, but Shreeky must bring him breakfast for a month if he wins. The two then take off in Beastly's pedal-copter after Bright-Heart. At a ski resort on earth (which may be the same resort from No Business Like Snow Business) Bright Heart sits atop a ski slope, calculating that he has time for three practice runs before dinner. He confidently takes off down the slope but, unbeknownst to him, Shreeky and Beastly are right behind him. Shreeky distracts Beastly's attention for a moment and slams her net down over his head to keep him from following her, sarcastically gloating that she likes her bacon crisp. As Shreeky closes in on Bright Heart, she is confused to suddenly find Beastly standing on the backs of her skis, retorting to her earlier wisecrack that he likes lots of syrup with his tree? He then realizes, to his horror that the reason he said that last word was that they are barreling towards a pine tree, which they crash into, leaving Shreeky in a heap at the bottom. Beastly is flung up into the branches, where, in a daze, he starts singing a verse of "Jingle Bells". Meanwhile, Bright Heart is enjoying his run down the slope, but suddenly realizes he's headed for a large mogul. Unable to steer out of the way, he plows through it, losing his poles and coating himself in snow. He emerges safe at the bottom of the slope, where he breaks the fourth wall and realizes that skiing on real snow is harder than he thought. Later, Bright Heart is riding a chair lift up to one of the biggest slopes at the resort, which he believes will give him twice as much practice. However, Beastly is riding a chair right behind him, confident he will beat Shreeky to Bright Heart. Unfortunately Shreeky is right behind him, aiming her magic mirror at him. He realizes this and reminds her of her promise not to use it. She casually replies "Well, I lied." and zaps him with it, causing him to fall out of the lift, slide off the slope of a cabin roof below, sail through the air and land in another tree. Frustrated, he proclaims "No More Mr. Nice Guy!" and he will pull out all the stops to beat Shreeky. Bright Heart takes off down the slope, believing if he can make it down in one piece, he'll be as good a skier as Champ. Yet again, however, Shreeky is right on his tail, following him down the slope. Bright Heart gives a 'howdy' to a snowman along the way, who reveals himself to be Beastly after Bright Heart passes by. Just as Beastly is about to take off after the young raccoon, Shreeky crashes into him and the two take off on the same set of skis with Beastly in front this time. The two villains hit a snow bank and are launched into the air before tumbling to earth and landing in a drift, arguing about who 'almost had 'im'. As Bright Heart begins to realize the hill may have been too big for him, he reaches a blind cliff too late to stop and is thrown upside-down into the air. He twirls by his skis like a helicopter for a few seconds before landing in a heap back at the lodge. At first, he gladly announces he made it to the bottom like an expert skier, before a clump of snow from the lodge roof lands on his head, dampening his enthusiasm. As Bright Heart takes the lift up for one more run, Beastly and Shreeky are still racing each other down the hill after him. While jockeying for the lead, Shreeky suddenly stops, leaving Beastly to go on ahead. Beastly realizes, too late, that the only reason she stopped was because he has just launched himself over the same cliff as Bright Heart cliff, causing him to fall into the chimney of a cabin below. After a series of crashes within the cabin, scaring the occupants in the process, he exits backwards through the front door with a lampshade over his head and holding a cup of tea. He eventually slides back into the chairlift and sits down, thinking he's still in the cabin. He tries to stand up, but realizes he's high in the air and nearly falls off the lift. Bright Heart is nearly giddy as he enjoys his run, but Shreeky suddenly appears behind him, yelling that she's got him now. For the first time, Bright Heart realizes he's in danger, but suddenly hits a snow bank and flies up towards the chairlift and grabs Beastly's hand. Shreeky follows him and dangles from his skis proclaiming that she's won the bet. Her excitement is short lived as she realizes that Beastly is holding onto him as well, and in her frustration lets go of Bright Heart, causing her to fall into a snow drift and let out one of her signature shrieks. Bright Heart lets go of Beastly and lands on the ground, followed closely by Beastly, who falls off the lift in disbelief at losing Bright Heart. Bright Heart, finally realizing the danger Champ was talking about, prepares to go home, but Beastly and Shreeky grab onto his sleeves as he heads down the slope. Shreeky breaks her mirror on a branch as she prepares to zap Beastly and loses her grip on Bright Heart, ripping off his jacket sleeve. Beastly then does the same, allowing Bright to temporarily get away, who laments that he should have listened to Champ as there is no one there to help him. Shreeky then throws Bright Heart's sleeve over Beastly's eyes, causing him to fall and tumble down the slope as a giant snowball. Just as Shreeky is about to grab Bright Heart, they are caught by Beastly's snowball and the three tumble over the cliff from before, landing at the bottom of the hill. As Shreeky and Beastly, each grabbing one of Bright Heart's arms argue about who won the bet, Champ Bear appears and begins to count down, causing the villains to abandon the raccoon and beat a hasty retreat. As they dodge bursts of his Care Bear Stare, Shreeky yells her frustration at making a bet with Beastly before a direct hit to her backside causes her to let out another shriek, and the two run into the distance Bright Heart is thankful for Champ's rescue but wonders how Champ knew he had gone to earth. Champ reveals that he had a hunch that Bright Heart wouldn't wait to ski on real snow. Bright Heart announces that the experience has taught him to never ski alone and to always let someone know where you are going. Champ approves of Bright Heart's new 'safe play' and the two take off happily down the slope for another run at the big hill. Gallery Classic Care Bears Ski Trouble Category:The Care Bears Family Episodes Category:Episodes